The Assistant Sees
by chickenwriter
Summary: The Charlotte story that I failed to upload before. A quick oneshot about how Charlotte keeps walking in.


I know that they are in love because I have eyes.

It doesn't take much to see that they are head over heels.

Joseph, of course, has always loved her - since I've arrived here, I live for those lingering glances and gentle touches that I am not supposed to see. It's like seeing a move play out over years. You wait for the ending at the edge of your seat. They are, of course, more perfect for each other than anyone I have ever met.

I play dumb, but I'm actually quite keen. I see Joseph scheming, and I see the queen falling for him more and more. Joseph pretends that his closeness is purely for the safety of her majesty, but the entire country knows better. Clarisse hides her blushing cheeks when he places his hand on her lower back. She recites her own version of the rules to him frequently – it's the monarchy that keeps her from letting herself be present in their love. I leave myself out of those discussions, even when I hear them accidently over the ear piece.

When they were dancing in San Francisco, I knew that Clarisse was finally there with him. Her body was flush against his, and her eyes were cast downward in a way that I have never seen. I bowed out quickly, but returned 20 minutes later to find her majesty pushed against a column, and Joe keeping her there with his touch. For most people, it probably would be much too much information about their boss, but Clarisse has grown to be my friend, and I was so excited to see her finally being a woman. Needless to say, however, I needed no extra cue to leave them be…the prime minister could wait.

After the party where Mia announced her intentions to take the throne, I watched them dance again, Joe cutting in. They danced together in front of everyone, and he whispered words that made her grin. This time, in the middle of the chaos, they snuck off to her suite. He held her hand as they walked away, and she looked shocked. No one knows what happened in her suite that night, but I have my suspicions. Even the guards moved silently from the door, still in view, but far enough from earshot.

I watched their stolen moments happen more frequently for the next few years - in the limos, in her majesty's suite, in the office, in the courtyard - I was never far behind, and was particularly skilled at accidently walking in while they were touching. Clarisse pretended not to notice, but we all knew what was happening.

"Charlotte?" Her majesty asked me once, "you know about Joseph and I don't you?"

"Not if you don't want me to." I said. The queen chuckled.

"I rather find that I do, Charlotte."

"Well, in that case, I have noticed that something was going on..."

"Good. Then I need you to cover for me, Charlotte. We want to escape for a few days together. Joseph is talking to Shades. I need everyone to think we're here."

"How can I help, your majesty?"

She proceeded to recite a plan, including a decoy for the window. It was insane, but it worked. We were all shocked that she agreed to go in the first place. They were gone for 3 days on the beach in Mertz, and her majesty returned to tell me all about how she felt completely relaxed, and thanked me personally for giving her some time alone with her head of security.

Joseph came to thank me as well, and I promised that I would help them anytime. I could see how happy they were by the way that they looked at each other.

Just this morning I saw them, dancing alone in the ballroom as they had, many times before. She allowed herself to relax with him. When they are together, I could swear that they had been in love for 40 years, they are so comfortable. I shouldn't have been watching – but how could I look away when everything was so right with the world?

He stopped her, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her lips to his. I'd never actually seen them kiss. He treated her like she would crumble beneath him, and perhaps she would have. Joe was probably constantly terrified that she would change her mind and decide that they couldn't be together. I watched her eyes open as he pulled her in, and she made eye contact with me. I panicked and ran out of the room.

Later she came to find me, and I apologized profusely. She said not to worry about it, and had just wanted to check in to make sure that I was okay. I told her it wasn't my place to feel anything in this matter, and she chuckled. If I told her how I felt, it would be that I am ecstatic that she is happy with him. I smiled at her and touched her arm. She explained to me that she felt I was her friend.

I am grateful to be treated so equally by royalty; and I am grateful that my friends are finding happiness and true love.


End file.
